


[Podfic] Zero Punctuation: Sburb

by Benedict_SC, liquidCitrus



Category: Homestuck, Zero Punctuation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reviews, SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedict_SC/pseuds/Benedict_SC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: Reading of liquidCitrus and mellonbread's fake Zero Punctuation review of Sburb, in an attempt at Yahtzee's voice- edited by liquidCitrus. I don't know why I kept pronouncing "world" like that, no.





	[Podfic] Zero Punctuation: Sburb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zero Punctuation: Sburb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685332) by [liquidCitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus), [mellonbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellonbread/pseuds/mellonbread). 



[Audio on Tumblr.](https://itsbenedict.tumblr.com/post/180672740339/shutthedord-sburb-is-actually-lets-not-gloss) This is how you do, right? This is probably how you do. Nailed it.


End file.
